


Who Needs Trials, When You Have A Sweet Tooth

by OKFandom



Series: Who Needs Trials [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Guzma nopes away, Someone please teach these children how to cook, feed team skull 2k17, this is not even food, unsanitary mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/OKFandom
Summary: Who needs trials when you’ve got Team Skull? Craving sweets, the Grunts decide to make dessert. Someone probably should have told them how to first.





	Who Needs Trials, When You Have A Sweet Tooth

Food wasn’t in particular abundance in Po Town, and sweets were no exception. But that alone was far, far from enough to curb anyone’s sweet tooth, let alone Grunt L’s. So, what better way to solve the problem than by making some dessert to enjoy?

…he probably should’ve learned _how_ to make dessert, first. Or what constituted an actual dessert, for that matter. At the moment, he was in the process of making mud pies – and caked to his forearms in actual mud. He wanted cake, but like hell did they have ingredients for it, seeing as neither Boss nor Big Sis had picked up groceries yet. That being said, there wasn’t much to eat in the first place. So, mud pies it was.

It wasn’t long before Grunt K spotted him crouching in the mud by the Shady House, jogging over to see what he was up to. “…dude, the fuck you doin’?!”

"It's mud pies, yo!" Grunt L protested, flicking some of the mud at his twin.

"That ain't how ya make mud pies, numskull!"

" _Oh yeah_? Then how do ya make em?!"

"Ah–” Grunt K paused, they _were_ called mud pies, after all… “Yo man, we gonna need more mud."

-

A couple hours went by with the two Grunts preparing their not-actual-food, one of them going so far as to run and grab a few paper plates from the kitchen. They needed something to serve these bad boys on, after all! Speaking of bad boys, Grunt L caught a glimpse of their resident Biggest & Baddest Boss on his way inside. He wasted no time in waving Guzma over, grabbing one of their plated creations for him. “Yo Boss, K an’ I made mud pies! Ya want one?!”

“Y’all made mudpies?” Guzma questioned as he wandered over, curious – it was no secret the guy had a sweet tooth a mile wide, especially when it came to chocolate. He accepted the plate offered to him without a second thought, but paused as he actually got a look at it. “Wait…” _Hold up, we ain’t even GOT chocolate, the fuck?_ “What’s in this, yo?”

“Mud, duh. What else ya put in mud pies?” Grunt K rolled his eyes, already working on plating the next one.

The bug fanatic stood there with a blank face for a moment, taking no heed when his paper plate dipped under the pressure, the mud slopping back to the ground. “Y’all…I ain’t eatin’ mud.”

The twins cast a look over to him, then to each other, and shrugged in unison. They’d made more than enough for just the two of them, but hey, if that’s how it was… “Aight, more for us, then.”

Guzma could only watch on in disgust (and worry) as Grunts L & K dug into the mud pies – the actual, literal raw mud. What the _fuck_. Even HE wasn’t that bad! The Skull Leader rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. He was going to have to hold a Team meeting about what should and should _not_ be eaten, wasn’t he…pulling a u-turn away from the twins, Guzma headed back through Po Town, exiting its gates just as he’d entered them a few minutes ago. He sure as _hell_ wasn’t ready to deal with this shit yet today.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! If ya like our work, check us out on [tumblr](https://ok-fandom.tumblr.com/) for more cool content!


End file.
